If life was like a Disney movie
by Nameless Rose
Summary: "Well," Henry pointed out, "You're only twelve years old, maybe your prince is still coming when you turn eighteen?". Ricky laughed: "Maybe." [Rated K] [HenryxRapunzel(TangledStyle!)] [Sort of AU] Picture by Qaizor (deviantart).


**Summary: **"Well," Henry pointed out, "You're only twelve years old, maybe your prince is still coming when you turn eighteen?". Ricky laughed: "Maybe." [Rated K]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OUAT and I don't own any fairy tales or Disney Movies that are mentioned.

* * *

**IF LIFE WAS LIKE A DISNEY MOVIE**

"_Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale."_

_anonymous._

**Before the curse was Broken**

_**Six years old**_

He'd watched her every single day since he was only six years old.

Perhaps, that was the reason he'd figured out there was a curse: He watched her, and while he aged she stayed the same. First he liked that; he'd get to be her age, there would be no age gap between them.

But as he grew older he realized she would always be the same age, while he himself would pass her and one day become an adult. This was when he realized he could not let this happen, so when his teacher, Mary Margaret, gave him the book that was filled with fairy tales, he started to piece together the puzzle.

But it wasn't for her. No no no. Girls where stupid.

_**Nine years old**_

He first talked to her when she was still three years older then he was. He hadn't known before, but they where in the same school. When she bumped into him at recess he stared up at her face (_her beautiful, beautiful face... ew! No Henry, don't! girls give you cooties!_) and mumbled something resembling a "sorry", which she laughed off as she told him it wasn't his fault.

After that, he watched her with a new sort of fascination as she went about her daily routine. He noticed that every day at exactly twelve o'clock, she would trip in the same place he had walked into her. That one day, he just happened to be there.

This was when he started suspecting every day might be the same.

He started paying more attention in class and realized that they handled the same subject every day, too.

_**Ten years old**_

After he'd tracked down Emma Swan, who was supposedly his mother, he first walked up to her with the actual intention of talking to her.

"Hi!" He said, "I... I'm Henry! What's your name?"

She was bowed down, staring intently at her homework (like she was every day at two o'clock, at Granny's, although now it was more of a habit then time actually standing still), but when she heard his voice her head snapped up.

She stared at him with those big green eyes and opened her mouth for a few seconds, before closing it again.

"Ricky." She finally answered after what seemed like eternity, "My name is Ricky."

"Hi, Ricky." Henry felt his face heat up, and she noticed this, giving him a small smile.

"Would you like to do homework with me, Henry?"

He accepted.

**After the curse was Broken**

_**Eleven years old**_

"So, who are you anyway? I never figured it out." Henry asked the first time they saw each other after the curse broke.

They'd become good friends in the last few months, and despite their small age gap a lot of people had called them 'love birds' multiple times already. Ricky had always ignored this, but Henry would never be able to help the warmth that filled his face.

"What?" Ricky asked, looking up from her homework, which she was doing as if it was simply any other day and not as if she was stuck in a town in a world that wasn't her own. She brought her hand up to her blond hair (it had always been short, but ever since time had started moving again it had started growing at a rapid pace and it now reached her shoulders) and felt it as if she where missing something. "I'm Rapunzel." She then dismissed, looking back at her homework.

"Oh, so you where saved from a tower and all that?" Henry asked, already feeling jealous of whomever had gotten to save her: Seriously, what was wrong with him?! Girls where supposed to be stupid but he'd never really thought _she _was...

Ricky, to his great surprise, shook her head. "No, I _wish_ my life would have been a Disney movie." She let out a short laugh that sort of scared him, and then softened when she saw this effect. "There was no 'Eugine' or whatever for me, Henry," She shrugged, "I was stuck in the tower until the very moment the curse hit."

"Well," Henry pointed out, "You're only twelve years old, maybe your prince is still coming when you turn eighteen?"

Ricky laughed: "Maybe."

_**Twelve years old**_

He realized he liked her when the whole Pan thing was finally over, but had no time to tell her so as he had to leave town. They stood at the town line, knowing they'd have to say goodbye. She was thirteen years old now. Henry was kind of glad there was only a gap of one year.

"You won't remember me, will you?" She asked, looking down at the street with a sad look in her eyes.

He smiled, hoping that what he was about to say wouldn't sound incredibly cheesy: "No spell can make me forget you for long."

She looked up at him, he'd passed her in height by only a small inch, but he still liked being taller, with tears in her eyes. They stared at each other and then she suddenly jumped forward, hugging him with all her might.

"I'm not eighteen yet." She reminded him, though he did not see how her age mattered in a situation like this.

It only hit him as he already sat in the car: _I told her her prince might come when she turned eighteen_. But by then, he'd already passed the town line, and he no longer remembered the significance of that thought.

**During the new curse**

_**Thirteen years old**_

He had the feeling he knew her from something, the first time he saw her sitting at a table in Granny's dinner in Storybrooke (why anyone would want to call their town Storybrooke was anybody's guess).

It wasn't the usual feeling of seeing someone you'd seen before but not knowing how to place them: He felt as if he'd seen her before, sitting in that exact spot doing the exact thing she did now (she was writing down something, most certainly homework, seeing as she was constantly looking up in a book filled with numbers) (math, probably).

He walked up to her and then sat down across from her, because that felt like the right thing to do and Henry was a person who trusted his instincts.

She looked up, her big green eyes full of fear, as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Henry." She choked out, surprising him: How did she know his name? ...Oh well, these where all mysterious people his mom somehow knew, maybe she'd heard of him.

"That's me, what's your name?" he asked.

She looked away, seemingly disappointed. "Ricky."

He nodded, hoping he wasn't the one who had disappointed her: somehow, that would be incredibly sad.

**After the new curse**

_**Fourteen years old**_

He remembered again on the day of his fourteenth birthday.

He saw her as he was telling Regina (god, he felt so bad that he'd forgotten about her) about an apple three in New York and instantly paused his chatter, seeing in her green eyes that she knew he remembered.

Had this been a Disney movie, they would have fallen in each others arms and kissed right then and there, but, as she had pointed out once, there was a difference between fairy tales (which could actually be real life) and a Disney movie, so they did fall into each others arms, but only to hug.

"God," He whispered, "I'm so sorry... How could I've forgotten you?"

He buried his nose in his best friends blond hair, which had gotten longer at an extremely unnatural pace and now fell almost on her lower back (no wonder her hair had gotten long enough to let someone climb into a tower, although he thought it would probably hurt no matter how long it was) and noted that he had gotten a good few inches longer then she was by now.

"I missed you." She whispered, "I missed you so much that I sometimes felt like ripping my heart right out of my chest."

"You weren't put back in the tower when you got back to the enchanted forest, where you?" Henry asked, worried.

She laughed as if it was a joke, but the sadness in her eyes said it all.

_**Fifteen years old**_

The second time they returned to the enchanted forest, Emma and Henry could finally come with their family.

As they fell trough the portal into the fairytale world, Henry couldn't believe it actually existed. Sure, he'd lived with fairytale characters around him all his life, but the enchanted forest had always felt like it might have been a fable.

He felt the soft hand of his best friend in his and turned to look at her. Her hair now almost reached the ground, and he sort of liked it, though it reminded him of the tower she had been locked away in for a great part of her life a bit too much.

They where both fifteen, because somewhere along the lines of the second curse, she'd stopped aging for a while again. That didn't bother him so much: at least they where the same age now.

He was about to say something to her when Mary Margaret, or well, Snow White, clapped her hands together and said: "How wonderful to be back!"

She looked at her husband, who held their second, now one year old, child; Prince Neal, in his arms, and then at her eldest child, Henry's mother Emma. "And this time we're _all_ here!"

Henry let his gaze wander back to his best friend, who now looked horrified, her own gaze fixed on the three's.

He followed her gaze and saw an old woman.

He tried to stop it, but even with the help of Regina's magic it wouldn't matter. They'd found the new villain already.

The woman took Ricky away.

_**Sixteen years old**_

Henry had taken almost a year to track down the tower.

It was an old tower, one that looked like it would collapse if anybody dared enter it, but he knew there was a girl inside that desperately needed saving.

He didn't call for anyone's hair, because that seemed kind of silly to him, but instead climbed the tower using vines that grew on the wall. He entered the tower wearily, not sure if the witch, as everyone had come to call the new villain, was inside.

He was about to take the leap and call out when he felt something make contact with the back of his head.

It, however, wasn't a hard enough hit to make him pass out, though he was dizzy for a few seconds. He leaped around and grabbed the wrist of whomever had hit him with... a frying pan?

"Henry!" Exclaimed Ricky, and as he lost his grip in surprise she fell around his shoulders and hugged him.

Her hair was long enough to reach the ground twice, by now.

_**Seventeen years old**_

She cut her hair short for the first time.

Or well... it had technically been cut short already, once, but this was the first time she'd actually used a scissor to do it.

They where in his grandparents' castle, where he himself, his mother (together with Hook, which still surprised him) and Rapunzel, in his head always Ricky, all lived with Snow White, Prince Charming, Prince Neal and Queen Regina, who was still commonly known as 'the Evil Queen' but no longer as actually evil. Technically, Hook and Emma didn't live in the castle, but they did have their own room.

He sat on her bed and watched her as she stood in front of the mirror, cutting her hair short until it only reached her ears, as it had been the day he _first _saw her all those years ago. It was sloppily done, and he chuckled, making her head snap towards him in irritation.

"What, you think you'd be better at it?" she defended, crossing her arms and _almost _cutting herself with the scissor, which sort of worried him, though he relaxed when he saw she hadn't done so.

"Yes." He leaned towards her and held out his hand so she would give him the offending object (anything that would shorten her hair beautiful hair was offending, but she insisted her hair made her nervous) (wow, when had he stopped thinking of girls as weird or _cooties_?). She rolled her eyes but handed it to him anyway, sitting down on the bed with her back towards him.

She could hear him work on her hair with the sharp metal and started talking about Emma and Hook's upcoming wedding (they where only back in the castle for that, because usually they would be found somewhere on open sea), and Henry listened closely, bent on hearing everything she had to say. He felt like he didn't nearly get to have an actual conversation with her enough, the castle was so big that it was hard to come across one another.

When he was done, she stood and walked over tot the mirror. She frowned and then turned back to him, hands on her hips: "Okay, so you _are _better at this than I am."

Henry laughed, standing from the bed and walking over to her to hug her, "And that's totally fine. Don't worry." He assured her.

She grinned into his chest, but then suddenly dropped her grin as they parted.

"Henry, there's something I have yet to tell you." She admitted, "You're grandmother asked me to go to Red and help her deliver her baby when it's time, she would go herself but with her own third baby on the way..." Her voice trailed off.

Henry didn't know what to say.

So he said nothing, and instead left the room.

_**Eighteen years old**_

Henry had agreed to marrying Wendy Darling, who had somehow gotten back to the enchanted forest with them (well, _somehow_... technically she was a fairytale character, too). There was no love involved, which they both knew, they where just getting at the age where you'd be better off married in a medieval-like world like this one.

Emma had come back to the castle for her sons wedding, which, on the day she returned, was only a week away, and had tried to talk her son out of the ordeal, stating that she knew he had feelings for someone else.

That someone else, however, was Ricky, and he'd heard nothing of her but one letter about six months ago, stating Red had given birth to a healthy baby daughter who had been called Senna, and that letter hadn't even been addressed to him, but rather to Snow herself, who had given birth to a third child, another son who had been named Daniel, in honor of Regina's first love (seriously, they named their kid's after other people's misery, kind of weird).

Because Henry was certain Ricky would not return and did not love him, he told his mother he would not stop the wedding.

Yet, on the night before the wedding, Henry opened the door of his bedroom to see a flushed looking Ricky. Her hair had gotten a bit longer, but seemed to grow on a much more normal pace now (unless she'd cut it again somewhere along the way, which was probably what had happened), and she wore a traveling robe, not with a dress but with pants (kind of like the clothing Snow White had worn when she was a thief, according to his book).

"Henry." Ricky exclaimed, her hand still in mid-air (clearly, she had been about to knock).

"Ricky..." Henry whispered, suddenly feeling defeated.

"I just... I got the invitation to your wedding and I realized that..." Her voice died away for a bit, but then, seeing Henry's eyes staring in her own, she went on: "I turned eighteen, but no prince came and no Disney thief came and then I realized,-" And then she said the most hilarious thing Henry had ever heard: "I hit you with a conveniently placed frying pan."

They stared at each other, and even though Henry wanted to burst out into laughter (because she was right, that was exactly what had happened in that stupid Disney movie, and it had happened to them, too) he didn't.

Instead, he grabbed her face and finally kissed her.

_**Twenty years old**_

Both Emma and Hook, with their one year old infant, had come to the castle for the wedding.

Hook had stated that he hadn't returned the first time because he wouldn't be there for 'some wedding that wasn't born out of true love and would probably be a mistake', but that he deemed this wedding worthy of his time, and Henry had laughed with his stepfather, because he was glad he'd chosen the petite blond he'd had his arms around so often now and because he knew the one handed pirate probably wasn't _really _joking.

Henry had met his little brother, named Jolly Rodger (which was a stupid name, and he insisted on not calling the boy Jolly like their mother and the child's father did, but instead Rodger, which at least sounded a bit better), and had taken to the blond haired boy with ease. He'd also bothered Ricky about having children that very evening, which she'd laughed off, stating they weren't even married yet.

On the day of the wedding, Henry was extremely nervous (especially because he hadn't gotten to see Ricky all day, and he was afraid the witch would have come for her again, even though she was locked away and wouldn't ever be able to escape) but he pulled trough, and when he found himself on the alter, holding the blonde's hands, he found himself sighing of relief.

There was no doubt about their answers to the usual 'will you take' question, and as their lips met everyone erupted into cheering.

It occurred to Henry that, despite this all being a fairy tale, which could easily be real life (as he had learned when he was very young already), it might have been a Disney movie too, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **Personally, I hated this, but all right. It just bothered me I couldn't find any stories about Henry and someone who _wasn't_ Peter Pan (because come on, I'm not homophobic but Peter and Henry _aren't_ gay) so I wrote this. I hope you guys are okay with me abusing Tangled...

I'm not sure if there already was a Rapunzel in OUAT but if there was then she was bad if I can't remember her (okay, so I remember a tower and some kind of ghost that mimics your fears, but I'm not sure if that was Rapunzel and if so, this is sort of AU anyway...).

Anyway! I hope you at least sort of enjoyed this, leave a comment if you did. I've gotta go watch an actual Disney movie now to forgive myself for ruining Tangled.


End file.
